My Step Sister
by two ghost writers
Summary: WARNING! G!P Marley-more warnings inside. Glee Kink Meme Fill. Marley and Quinn. Quarley? Muinn? Whatever... excuse for the not-so-imaginative-original title. Rating is M.


**WARNINGS: G!P Marley. Age Difference. Underage Sex. Anal. Cum Swallowing...Run back now.**

 **Well...uhm...I tried filling a prompt...**

 **I hope the story has met the expectations of the...uhm...anon that requested it. Excuse the errors...**

 **Here was the prompt:**

 _Marley And Quinn are step sisters in the process of getting to know each other. Quinn (age 21) is very strongly attracted to her younger step sibling Marley (16), Quinn discovers that Marley has a penis and is still a virgin. Quinn takes it upon herself to teach Marley everything she knows: she gives Marley her first blowjob, first vaginal sex, and as a final gift lets Marley fuck her ass. Bonus is in the end Quinn asks Marley to come in her mouth so she taste and swallow it._

 **Seriously, if you don't like these stuff then run...and never look back.**

* * *

"Ugh…the Puckerman's think they're so smooth," Quinn rolled her eyes as she took another sip from her cola. She was in the living room, movie forgotten as she talked to her 16 year old step sister alone for the first time they'd become that. Step sisters.

"I know, Jake thinks he can get all the girls." Marley rolled her eyes as well, they're step sisters but the eye rolls were almost impeccably the same. Though Marley hasn't been able to copy the well-known Fabray eyebrow raise. "I felt so stupid running after him," the brunette sighed.

"Well, that may be another thing we have in common," Quinn said as she put a reassuring hand on her step-sister's shoulder. "Shall we get to bed? It's almost 10."

"I'm not a kid, I can stay up later than that," Marley stated as her older sister got up and stretched her arms, the shirt she wore rode up and Marley licked her lips as the clothe ran up the smooth milky skin. "What?" the young girl snapped out of her reverie when Quinn snapped her fingers in front of her.

"I said," Quinn smirked, "I know you're not a kid, but I have to go back to New York tomorrow and I'd love to have my last cuddle night with my little sister." The blonde smiled down at her sister as she offered her hand. They clasped their hands as they walked up the stairs to Marley's room. Quinn started to remove her shirt and was unclasping her bra.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Marley hadn't meant to yell but she was surprised by the sudden action by her older step sibling not only herself but also her friend that twitched in its confines.

"Hm?" Quinn turned to face her sister. "I'm changing what does it look like? We're both girls anyway…unless you have a kinky desire for your older sister?" Quinn smirked her eyebrow rising along with her lip. Marley flushed red at the suggestion.

"Th-that's ridiculous…Y-You wish!" Marley blew a raspberry at her sister then ran to the bathroom. Her jeans were becoming uncomfortable and very much unbearable. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and undid her zipper, she sighed for the moment, then discarded her pants, boxers quickly going along with them. She grabbed her 9inch long, 1 1/2inch wide, uncircumcised penis. Starting off with a slow rhythm, the skin peeling on and off the head of her penis. She spit in her own hand as lube and started a faster pace.

"Marley! What the hell is taking—" Quinn stopped herself. Hand on the silver doorknob of her little sister's bathroom. She was now in her sleep wear; a pink tank top and sinfully short shorts, showing off those long creamy legs Marley always dreamed of being wrapped around her waist as she fucked her older step sister to oblivion. Marley stopped, her hand still around her erect penis.  
"Don't stop." It was almost a whisper when Quinn said it.

"W-what?" the younger girl's eyes grew wide.

"I said don't stop," Quinn walked towards her sister. Wrapping her hand around her little step-sibling's, "Or do you want me to do it for you?" the blonde husked into Marley's ear, making the young teen shiver. Quinn started to move the hand slowly, watching tentatively as the skin followed suit. "Spit on my hand." It was an order as she used the voice she often did when in front of the cheerios and Marley didn't protest; spitting on her sister's hand, gasping at the sensation of another hand on her penis. "Tell me, have you ever had a handjob from someone else?" Quinn asked as she started a faster pace and Marley squeaked a no. "A blowjob?" A shake of the head as the young one could only concentrate on the hand going rapidly up and down her shaft. Quinn stopped.

"Wha- Why'd you stop?!" Marley was so close to coming, she was just frustrated.

"Are you a virgin Marley?" Quinn asked with a tilt of her head, like a confused little puppy.

"Yeah...there isn't exactly a line of people that want to fuck a girl with a penis." She said, hanging her head.

"Well, I'm waiting in line." Marley just gaped at her sister. "Come on." Quinn dragged the still gaping girl and pushed her on the bed. "I should be the one opening my mouth," the blonde smirked removing her shirt and shorts then immediately bringing her mouth to the now half-hard cock and lowered the skin using her teeth. When she removed herself, the beautiful red bulbous head of her dearest sister was glistening in her spit. It was almost up to its hardened length and Quinn wrapped her hand around it as she sucked on the head.

Above her, Marley was doing her best not to blow her load as her sister gave her a blowjob. Her sister. Giving her a blowjob. If this was a dream Marley never wanted to wake up.

"Ohhh….Q-Quinn…" the younger sibling moaned. Quinn had started bobbing her head up and down the thick cock, she slowly started to swallow the cock inch by inch when it reached her back throat she gagged a bit but adjusted fair enough, the rest that she couldn't get inside she wrapped in her hand as she synchronized her mouth and hand movement. Marley was at a loss for words and was just panting as she threaded her hand through her sister's short locks of hair.

"Quinn..don't stop…please…Oh god!" she screamed as her sister's tongue attacked the slit of her cock pre-cum leaking out more. When her sister took her halfway and started swallowing around it Marley was about to explode and pulled her sister away from her, Quinn didn't have time to react as her little sister came all over her boobs. "Fuuuck!" Marley panted and stared at her sister, scooping up some of her cum in her mouth with a finger.

"You have to let me taste you properly next time," said Quinn and crawled up on the bed. "Now that you've got your first blowjob, I want to give you your first vaginal sex, Marley." Quinn's voice was seductive and all the other girl could do was crawl up to her sister and position herself between her sister's legs. Quinn removed her sister's shirt like it was offending her in some way then sucked on her little sister's nipples. Marley threw her head back as her sister sucked like a greedy little baby on her nipple, the other one being played between her index finger and thumb. Satisfied with her work, Quinn laid back down, her head resting against the pillow and opened her legs wide, her pussy glistening in the light and Quinn gushed even more as her little step sister's eyes darkened.

Marley swallowed as this was the first time she saw a pussy. Live. "A-Are you sure? Wh-what if I get you pregnant?" she looked up at her sister and Quinn smiled gently at the nervousness of her sister. She pulled her down and kissed away all the uncertainties. Marley moaned as her sister invaded her mouth with her tongue, flicking and biting. When they parted they were both panting for air.

"Don't worry, I'm on birth control…and I'm sure, I love you Marley," As the said girl looked into those hazel eyes she knew it was more than just being friends or sisters for that matter and she kissed her again before whispering, "I love you, too, Quinn." The blonde smiled and led the smaller girl's already hardened dick to her entrance. "Take me, Marley. Make me yours." She purred into the girl's ear and Marley growled as the head of her dick was engulfed in an unimaginable heat. She plunged the rest of her dick in with force and it was wrapped in hot, convulsing muscles of her sister's pussy.

"Fuck, Quinn…your pussy is so hot…fuck!" Marley was doing her best not to come then and there instead she focused on her own breathing. Quinn on the other hand took the time to adjust to her little step-sibling's size, she's definitely the biggest she's ever had. When it was long enough Quinn urged the smaller girl to start moving. Marley pulled out slowly and watched as her cock glistened in her older step-sibling's girl cum. "Shit, that's so fucking hot." Marley started at an even pace until Quinn started rocking her hips against Marley's instructing her to roll her hips when their pelvis' meet and they were rocketing and rolling into each other.

"Yes! Marley, that's it! Fuck!" Quinn was shouting in ecstasy, never being filled so much like she was now. She started sucking on her sister's neck and shoulder making hickey's the size of quarters. Her hands clawing at her sister's back and Marley hissed at the combined pain and pleasure. "Yes! Right there!" Marley tried to hit the same place again and her sister kept screaming her name, encouraging her movements.

"Your pussy feels amazing Quinn!" Marley grunted as she sped up her pace, the coiling feeling in her stomach starting to grow. "Quinn…" The blonde's eyes opened up from the whine emitted from her sister and realized that Marley was getting close so she moved one hand that had been clinging on the girl's shoulder through her body and arrived at her clit, circling it with her index finger. Marley saw her sister's movement and replaced the finger with her own, drawing circles on the clit and adding pressure every now and then.

Quinn's back arched as her clit was being touched by her sister, her pussy started to tighten on the cock inside her and when Marley bit on her shoulder, sucking on her skin, she finally let go and screamed her sister's name into the room. "Maaaarrleeeeeyy!"

Marley, feeling her sister's walls fully lock on her dick thrusted, once, twice until she convulsed and started cumming into her sister's pussy in thick ropes of cum. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She kept pumping her hips until she was finally empty and she released her mouth from sister's shoulder and saw the purple-y colored skin. She panicked, her sister's skin was so white and sensitive. Quinn finally falling back from her ecstasy sensed her sister tense and she tried looking at her shoulder but can't quite see it but she did see a bit of a pretty purple color.

Quinn reached her hand out and reached for her sister's cheek, Marley turned to look at her, "Hey, it's okay. I love the mark." She smirked and Marley eased up and kissed her sister with much passion and love she could muster. A few minutes later, Quinn felt her sister's dick that was still inside her pussy harden. "Ohh, someone's up for another round."

"S-Sorry…" Marley mumbled, though she didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"Don't apologize," Quinn said and moaned as she removed herself from her sister's cock. "I think I know what'll finally sate you for the night," Quinn grinned as she got on all fours, then let her head fall on the sweaty pillow again as she used both her hands to spread out her ass cheeks. "Fuck me Marley. In my ass." The blonde girl looked back at her sister's completely predatory look, she whined and her pussy started getting wet, flowing down her legs, and pushing some of her sister's cum out.

Marley had seen some porn on fucking asses but she guessed her sister wasn't like those porn stars and probably didn't get her ass fucked as much. So she leant down and licked on the puckered little hole and started lathering it with her own spit. Quinn was moaning at the sensation and her sister's thoughtfulness.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" the blonde screamed when Marley's tongue inserted itself into her sister tight ass hole. It was so tight Marley was having a hard time moving her tongue around and when she finally tired out her little muscle she gathered the mixed cum form her sister's gushing pussy and spread it on the little hole and slowly inserted her index finger, drawing out a long moan. She moved it slowly in and out then inserted her middle finger and started scissoring her sister's ass. Still not convinced that the hole could take her girth she added a third finger, using her own spit as lube and started spearing her sister with her fingers. "Ohh…Marley," Quinn whined.

"Do you want my dick now sis?" Marley leant down to her sister's ear and bit on her earlobe.

"Yess…fuck me." The smaller girl on top licked her sister's earlobe and spoke, "Beg for it." Quinn started getting even more wet from the controlling voice of her sister. "Beg for it Quinn, tell me exactly what you want." Marley stopped her fingers from moving, Quinn tried to push back but Marley had a good hold on her waist.  
"Fuck! I want you to fuck me! Stick that beautiful, thick cock into my waiting ass Sis! Make me sore to the bones, fill me to the hilt! Ram it into me and make my fucking asshole gape open for daAAHHHHH! OooohhhHH…."

Marley couldn't take enough of the fucking dirty talk her sister gave her and unceremoniously did what she asked. Rammed her dick into the fucking tight hole, the grip was almost deathly tight but amazingly pleasurable. She started again at a slow pace then on her own accord going faster and faster.

"Yesss!" Quinn hissed through gritted teeth. "Fuck! You fuck my ass so good Marley!"

"Tell me how good I feel Quinn," Marley kept up her pace as she grabbed her sister's boobs and played with them.

"You feel so good…you stretch out my ass better than anyone ever has…you just fuck me so good!" The blonde shouted when Marley hit a particularly good spot and Marley, noticing so, started hitting that spot over and over. "Yes! Yes! Marley, that's it sis! Harder!" Quinn could feel the coil in her stomach starting to build at a rapid pace with Marley's hard, quick thrusts and her breasts and nipples being groped and played with. "Fuck! I'm so close baby sis.." She angled her head and started a sloppy kiss with her sister.

"Scream my name Quinn…let the world know who you belong to…" She moved one of her hands down and started pinching her sister's clit. "Now." And Quinn being a good girl released.

"MARLEEEY!"

The impossibly tight ass of her sister just got tighter and Marley let herself be engulfed in its heat and grip as she released even more cum than before into her sister's ass. She didn't know when she finally stopped cumming or when her step sister came down from her high. She was sure her right ear had been busted by the perfect high-pitched scream from her sister; it would've brought Ms. Rachel Berry to shame.

"Mmm…" Quinn turned her head around to kiss her sister lazily on the lips. "That was," Quinn tried to look for the right word.

"Great? Wonderful? Amazing? Spectacular? Mind-numbing?" Marley grinned as she supplied her sister with words.

"Everything and more," Quinn murmured on her sister's lips and smacked their lips. Marley removed herself from the beautiful position she was in, she groaned at the cum dribbling out from her sister's gaping hole and moving down to her pink pussy. But she didn't really get up anymore.  
"I've finally sated you huh?" Quinn grinned from her lying position, too tired to move her body. Marley, not wanting her sister to sleep on all the wet sheets moved her gently over to the other side. Quinn gave her a lazy smile as sleep was starting to take over.

"I love you Quinn…" said girl opened her eyes because of her sister's scared-like voice. It was the same tone she had when she was scared of the thunder but her real sister never comforted her. "I love you so much." Marley shut her eyes tight not wanting the tears to come out.

"Oh, Marley…I love you, too, you have no idea how much I have been enamored with you ever since I saw you." Quinn started kissing the shaking girl's face, on the forehead, on the cheeks, on the nose and lips and then some light kisses on her eyes, wanting the girl to open them. "I'm going to have to go back to New York," Marley whimpered, "But if you promise to do good at school, I'll bring you with me once you graduate."

"But that's like two years away…" Marley half-whined, half-cried.

"I'll still come home during holidays and I'll visit as much as I can on your birthday and any day I can." She started peppering her sister with kisses again until the girl started giggling.

"Okay…Promise you'll wait for me?" The smaller girl asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I promise." Quinn kissed her one last time on the lips and let her baby sis snuggle up on her side, head tucked under the blonde's chin.

The next morning, Marley, felt like she had the most wonderful and realistic dream ever. She fucked her older step sibling on her bed last night. Her hips jumped as something warm wrapped half of her dick when she thrust them up again, a choking sound woke her and she lifted herself by her elbows and almost came with the sight before her. Her sister looking up at her with innocent eyes like she was just sucking on a lollipop. Finally letting the sensation get to her, she groaned back into the pillow and wrapped her fingers in those wild blonde locks.

"Good morning," Quinn said as she licked around her lips, her hand continuing to pump away on the dick.

"Best morning yet," Marley grinned as her sister climbed up to her and kissed her slowly. Their tongues dancing like they've known the routine for years. Marley thrust her hips when her sister clenched around it. "Fuck, Quinn…I'm not gonna last," Marley gasped as her sister moved back down and started sucking on her cock's head. She tried prying her sister's head away but Quinn spoke, "Marley, I want you to cum in my mouth, I want to taste your cum and let its taste linger in my mouth until I come back," with her little speech Marley let her head fall back and her hips thrust up as she came in her sister's mouth, the way her sister's throat bobbed as she swallowed her cum just coaxed even more of her thick jizz into the blonde's mouth.

Marley let out a sigh from the release, she saw her sister licking around her lips like judging the taste of her cum. Quinn crawled up and kissed her, tasting herself on her sister's mouth as she let Quinn dominate this time, "Hmm…salty with a tinge of sweetness...perfect," Quinn purred on her sister's lips.

"Let me pay you back," Marley started to move but was stopped by her sister's hand.

"We don't have time I need to get to the airport," said Quinn, sadness laced in her voice.

"I'll be good," Marley spoke. "I'll be good and I'll graduate with high grades, even if the teacher's don't fucking grade us fairly, but I'll do my best and I'll come with you. To New York…and we can live there together," Marley's voice was stern but turned into a whisper at the end.

"Yes, we'll live in New York. Together." Quinn smiled, kissing her younger step sibling once more.

* * *

 **I hope it was good...**

 **.nitefury out.**


End file.
